


The Pilgrim

by Gepdeb



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepdeb/pseuds/Gepdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper finds Wirt at the bus stop and tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pilgrim

Rain cascaded down on a dreary day. It was at the temperamental transition between summer and fall.They day wouldn't have seemed cold if not for the wind and,of course,rain. It wasn't the graceful kind of rain.It was the kind that makes your clothes plaster to you,and stay there if you are walking into the wind;Wind that was colder than expected. The sky was dark gloomy,it felt like a thick grey blanket of lethargic energy radiated from above.It was because of that rain that Dipper Pines,was actually going to get on a bus.He was on a solo-mission to go seek a creature that has lead him out far. But bus passes cost money,and that was something he didn't have a lot of. So he had to go alone.He yelped as the wing tugged particularly hard on his umbrella,nearly out of his hand. His umbrella wasn't exactly in the best shape,rather beaten up from a lot of adventures.Good memories worth saving it for. He approached the beat up bus stop and try remember exactly when to get off. Once he got close enough to clearly see the surroundings,he noticed a person sitting at the base of one of the trees. But the trees did not at  
all provide any protection from the wind and rain. He was sitting facing it in fact. He looked cold sitting there with his knees up,and kinda sad too. Dipper found himself glancing over there a lot,but not sure whether or not to approach the stranger. But all it took was one more sniffle.He was getting kinda lonely without Mabel being there. And who knows how long until the bus showed up. It hardly ever is on time anyway. He went over to the seemingly sad ball of a person,and held his small umbrella over him. Now getting soaked himself. The stranger glanced up while Dipper was glancing to his left,looking for the bus.  
".....y-you d-don't have to...umm..." The sniffling stranger mumbled,moving out from under the umbrella.  
"It's fine.....y-you just looked...uh...cold.." Dipper said stepping closer again to still hold the umbrella over him.  
".....It's f-fine...really..." The stranger hoarsely mutter,moving away once more.  
"....come on you're shivering!"  
"...so are you....it's your umbrella,you don't need to cover me with  
it...."  
"....then...would you..mind if I.....um...."Dipper shyly stepped closer so that they could both fit under,but was avoiding physical contact so he was completely covered.  
"....i-if th-that's wh-what y-y-you....want..."murmured the shivering stranger.  
"....m-my name's Dipper..by the way..."  
"...um..mine is...um..W-Wirt...."he spoke sniffling self-consciously.  
"....s-so....where are y-you headed?"he asked,in a friendly sort of way.  
"...I-I don't know..." Wirt said looking guilty.  
"....you don't know?.....are you lost?"Dipper worriedly leaned closer,causing them to briefly come in contact. But they both flinched away.  
"......k-kind of.....b-but it's alright!.....it's my fault....I n-never should have walked out...it wasn't his fault....I-I just got frustrated...and.....and......"He stammered,seeming to be getting slightly choked up. Dipper hesitantly put a hand on Wirt's shoulder.  
"....uh....I'm s-sure it's gonna be okay..." Not meaning to have said that out loud,Wirt went to get up and leave.  
"I'm sorry!..."And only got a few steps away,wiping up his eyes,jumped when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Dipper once again was holding the umbrella over  
them.  
"It's okay....you don't need to go away....you're going to get soaked again.....you were just starting to dry off..." he looked up at him with a nervous smile. Wirt looked back for a few seconds,accidentally making eye contact. Turning a deep shade of pink because his mind kept on wondering,causing him to cry more. He was now being led,almost by the  
hand,back to the tree.causing Wirt to get more flustered. "....a-are y-you okay?You're shivering alot...?" Dipper softly,but still worriedly asked. Wirt nodded,his knees back up,and his face hidden into them,nodded. The now bitter wind blew harder and more frequently directly onto the two. Both began shivering more,and sniffing more often. Dipper scooted closer to Wirt in an attempt to warm up. Hearing the muffled crying sounds still coming from Wirt he shyly rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "....hey...a-are you sure you're okay?" Again he only got a nod in response. So,he decided to take an action that was very much like his sister would...With a cheery "Boop!" he poked his side. But only got a flinch in response.All Dipper wanted was to see him smile,before the bus got there. He wouldn't feel right until he did. Now determined,he plopped down right in front of  
Wirt. "...I know we just met....but...umm..........what's wrong?"  
"......n-nothing...e-e-everything is a-a-alright!..." Wirt sniffled out.  
"...hey...people don't cry over n-nothing r-right?"  
"...I g-guess..."  
Wirt began to think more in the silence that had now fallen between them. And thinking while you're upset never helps. Just as he had started to calm down,he started back up again. Turning into a sniffing mess,but trying to hide it. Dipper,now blocking some of the wind,his back getting soaked by the rain,sat on his knees. He put his hand gently rubbing Wirt's shoulder. And he didn't flinch away! An usual urge caused Dipper,without any sort of warning,learned forward;wrapping both arms around sad,sniffing,Wirt. Whose eyes snapped open at the contact. But he wasn't as cold any more. He felt kind of safe,which was absurd because they had just met. Without thinking,he partially returned the  
gesture.Dipper,shivering,huddled up closer,but lost balance doing so;causing him to land in Wirt's lap. Both of them flinched away,but not enough,because Dipper was still in Wirt's lap. And didn't move. He was quite comfortable,actually. His mind wandered and he began to space out. Being in this odd state of mind caused Dipper to  
further settle into Wirt's lap. Who sat rigidly,his face mimicking the color of a beet. But began to relax a bit,still sniffing,his face now hidden in his hands,because his mind was no longer thinking of the person in his lap. Dipper was the first to come to a second realization that he was in a warm lap. But still didn't move,because there was a sad person with exposed sides. Dipper decided to take a sneaky approach to this tickle attack. He decided to snuggle up more and wrap his arms around Wirt;who once again squeaked but made no effort to stop it.He actually moved his arms down to,in his own shy way,return the gesture.Dipper decided to try and pull it off as him dozing off.And then,he went in for the sides. Wirt gave a high-pitched squeak and began squirming and laughing.  
"D-DIPPER!!!...S-s...stop!!" Wirt laughed.  
"Ha!...I got you to smile!" Dipper exclaimed.  
"...y-yes you d-dID!" Wirt yelped as Dipper tickled him more. Dipper mercilessly tickled Wirt,who fell off to the side,now pinned down,laughed and squirmed. The bus noisily approached, impossible to ignore the way it squeaked and whined as is splashed along the muddy road. It honked it's trumpet like horn like a novice, impatiently waiting for the rides to board it. Dipper got up looking back at Wirt and asked  
"Is this goodbye?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's the first chapter,let me know what you think of it!


End file.
